1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar module unit which connects a plurality of batteries in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2004-98295, a technique of using a battery module which connects a plurality of batteries in series as a power supply of an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, or the like is disclosed. In the battery module, a busbar module made of a resin, which is formed by retaining a plurality of first busbars that connect the positive electrode and the negative electrode of adjacent batteries, and a second busbar which is connected to both of the total positive electrode and the total negative electrode of a battery module is mounted.
FIG. 11 illustrates a busbar module unit 51 disclosed in JP-A-2004-98295. The busbar module structure 51 includes a plurality of first busbars 53 that connect the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of adjacent batteries (not shown), second busbars 55 (only one is illustrated) respectively connected to the total positive electrode and the total negative electrode of the battery module unit, a wiring path 57 that accommodates a plurality of voltage detection wires (not shown) connected to the plurality of first busbars 53 and the second busbars 55, a power cable 61 that is connected via the second busbar 55 and a connection terminal 59, and a busbar module 63 made of a resin. The wiring path 57 is formed along the longitudinal direction of the busbar module 63.
The first busbars 53 are fitted in a plurality of first enclosure walls 67 connected to one another via hinges 65 so as to be retained therein. The second busbars 55 are respectively fitted in second enclosure walls 69 (only one is illustrated) provided at one end and the other end of the busbar module unit 51 along with the connection terminals 59 so as to be retained therein. All the hinges 65, the first enclosure walls 65, and the second enclosure walls 67 are integrally formed with the busbar module 63. The voltage detection wires are accommodated and routed in the wiring path 57, and the power cable 61 is held by a plurality of hooks 71 so as to be routed. That is, the power cable 61 and the voltage detection wires are routed in the same direction as the longitudinal direction (the right direction of FIG. 11) of the busbar module unit 51.